This invention relates to roadside mailboxes and more particularly to a visual signal indicating delivered mail.
1. Field of the Invention
One of the inconveniences of a roadside mailbox is knowing when the postman has delivered mail. It is desirable that a remotely visible flag or some similar signal be automatically displayed in response to the door being opened by the postman in depositing mail therein.
More particularly this device should not require any action on the part of the postman but be automatically actuated when the mailbox door is opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art discloses an assortment of signal accessories for indicating postman opening of a mailbox in delivering mail, however, most of these devices are not easily installed in that they require mailbox modification such as the use of brackets, drilling of holes in the wall or walls of the mailbox, using brackets or latches which complicate both installation and the function of the devices.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,307 issued Jun. 20, 1989 to Hartman for Postbox Signal. This patent discloses two principal components, one being a base attached by one end portion to the mailbox latch member for holding the base in place and providing hinge pin tabs at its opposite end cooperatively receiving similar tabs on the other planar signal member of the device. The signal member is maintained in cocked position by the closed mailbox door and is biased to an upright signal position by a spring surrounding the hinge pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,182 issued Sep. 25, 1984 to Dion for Signal Indicator For Mailboxes And The Like discloses a bracket transversely secured to the upper surface of a mailbox. Upstanding bracket arms journal tabs on a signal plate for pivoting movement of the plate about the horizontal axis of the hinge. The plate has an arm engageable with the door-closing latch of the mailbox to hold the signal plate in a horizontal cocked position. A counterweight on the opposite end portion of the plate biases the signal plate to an upstanding position when the mailbox door is opened.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,928 issued Jul. 13, 1976 to Caldwell for Mailbox Rotatable Signal and 4,811,895 issued Mar. 14, 1989 to Reinebach for Mailbox Signaling Device are believed good examples of the further state-of-the-art. Each of these patents principally disclose a signal arm pivotally mounted to one depending side portion of the mailbox for vertical pivoting movement of the signal arm about a horizontal axis with the signal arm held in a downward or cocked position by the mailbox door. When the door is opened the arm is released and biased upwardly to a signal position. In its cocked position the Caldwell planar signal device is oriented to normally face edgewise toward the homeowner but is rotated substantially 90.degree. by the opening of the mailbox door to provide maximum visibility that the mailbox door has been opened. The Reinebach signal apparatus is biased from a substantially horizontal cocked position to an upright signaling position by a counterweight attached to one end portion of the arm released by the opening of the mailbox door.
This invention is believed distinctive over the above named patents and other similar art by providing a mailbox signal device readily secured by a base member to the upper surface of a mailbox without mutilation thereof and in which a signal member of the device is gravity pivoted about a horizontal hinge axis common to both members, and cooperatively formed by the two members. The signal device being maintained in a cocked position by the closing of the mailbox door.